Shrek the Third
Shrek the Third (also known as Shrek 3) is a 2007 American computer-animated, comedy film directed by Chris Miller and co-directed by Raman Hui. It is the sequel to 2001's Shrek and 2004's Shrek 2, and the third installment in the Shrek film franchise. The film stars Mike Myers, Eddie Murphy, Cameron Diaz, Antonio Banderas, Rupert Everett, Julie Andrews, and John Cleese reprising their voice roles from the previous films, along with new additions Justin Timberlake as Arthur Pendragon and Eric Idleas Merlin. In Shrek the Third, Prince Charming is plotting to overthrow Shrek and Fiona, who have inherited the throne following King Harold's death. Shrek, who realizes an ogre is not fit to be king, attempts to convince Fiona's underachieving, 16-year-old cousin Artie to take the reigns. The film premiered at the Mann Village Theatre, Westwood in Los Angeles on May 6, 2007,4 and was released in the United States on May 18, 2007, exactly six years after the first film was released. It was not as well-received as the previous two films but grossed $799 million on a $160 million budget, becoming the fourth highest-grossing film of 2007. It was also nominated for the Best Animated Film at the 61st British Academy Film Awards. Shrek the Third was the final film in the Shrek franchise to be co-produced by Pacific Data Images, which folded in 2015.5 A sequel, Shrek Forever After, was released in 2010. Plot Shrek and Princess Fiona are to succeed the dying King Harold. Shrek's attempts at trying to serve as the Regent during the King's medical leave end in disaster, and he insists that an ogre as king is a bad idea and that there must be someone else to rule the kingdom. Before he dies, Harold tells Shrek of another heir: his nephew, Arthur "Artie" Pendragon. Meanwhile, Prince Charming vows to himself that he will become King of Far Far Away and avenge the death of his mother, the Fairy Godmother. Charming goes to the Poison Apple tavern and persuades fairy tale villains to fight for their "happily ever after" by appealing to the defeats given in their stories. Shrek, Donkey and Puss in Boots set out to retrieve Artie; as they are sailing away, Fiona reveals to Shrek that she is pregnant, much to Shrek's horror, as he believes he isn't capable of raising children. The trio journey to Worcestershire Academy, an elite magical boarding school, where they discover Artie is a scrawny 16-year-old underachiever picked on by everyone. At the school pep rally, Shrek tells Artie he is going to be king of Far Far Away. Artie is excited until Donkey and Puss inadvertently frighten him by discussing the responsibilities of being king. As a result, Artie becomes afraid of being king and tries taking control of the ship to go back to Worcestershire and as he and Shrek fight over the wheel, it breaks causing the ship to crash on a remote island, where they meet Artie's retired wizard teacher, Merlin. Meanwhile, Charming and the other villains attack the castle, but Wolfie, Pinocchio, Gingy, the Three Little Pigs and the Blind Mice stall them long enough for Fiona and her mother Queen Lillian to escape along with Snow White, Rapunzel, Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty, and Doris the Ugly Stepsister. One of the Pigs accidentally blurts out that Shrek has gone to retrieve Arthur, and Prince Charming sends Captain Hook and his pirates to track down Shrek. The ladies are put in a tower after Rapunzel betrays them when she falls in love with Charming. Captain Hook and his pirates track Shrek and his friends to Merlin's island, where they attempt to capture Shrek alive and defeat the others. Shrek and Artie defeat the villains, and Hook mentions Charming and the takeover of Far Far Away. Concerned for his wife and future child, Shrek urges Artie to return to Worcestershire. Instead, Artie cons Merlin into using his magic to send them to Far Far Away. The spell works, but causes Puss and Donkey to accidentally switch bodies. They find Pinocchio and learn that Charming plans to kill Shrek as part of a play. Charming's men arrive, but Artie tricks the knights into not taking them into custody and they break into the castle during rehearsals for the play. Caught in Charming's dressing room, the four are taken captive. Charming prepares to kill Artie, believing he is the next king. To save Artie's life, Shrek tells Charming that Artie was a pawn to take his place as King of Far Far Away. Charming believes Shrek and allows an angry Artie to leave. Donkey and Puss are imprisoned with Fiona and the ladies, where Fiona grows frustrated with their lack of initiative. Fiona's mother, Queen Lillian, expertly smashes an opening in the stone wall of the prison with a headbutt. While the princesses launch a rescue mission for Shrek, Donkey and Puss free Gingy, Pinocchio, the wolf and pigs, and Dragon and Donkey's children. They encounter Artie, still angry, but Puss and Donkey mollify him by explaining that Shrek lied to Charming to save Artie's life. By nightfall, Charming stages a musical in front of the kingdom. Just as Charming is about to kill Shrek, Fiona, along with Puss, Donkey, the princesses and the fairy tale characters confront the villains. They lose, and Fiona is tied up. Artie shows up and convinces the villains that just because they are being treated like losers does not mean that they have to be losers. Touched by Artie's speech, all the villains agree to give up their evil ways. An infuriated Charming refuses to listen, and lunges at Artie with his sword, but Shrek blocks the blow, so Charming attacks him instead. As Shrek pushes Prince Charming aside, Dragon deliberately knocks over Rapunzel's tower, which seemingly crushes him to death. Artie is then crowned king, and takes the throne. While the kingdom celebrates, Merlin restores Puss and Donkey to their correct bodies, accidentally switching their tails temporarily. Shrek and Fiona finally return to the swamp, becoming the parents of ogre triplets, and quickly coping with the help of Puss, Lillian, Donkey and Dragon. Voice cast * Mike Myers as Shrek * Eddie Murphy as Donkey * Cameron Diaz as Princess Fiona * Antonio Banderas as Puss in Boots * Julie Andrews as Queen Lillian * John Cleese as King Harold * Rupert Everett as Prince Charming * Eric Idle as Merlin * Justin Timberlake as Arthur "Artie" Pendragon * Conrad Vernon as Gingerbread Man, Rumpelstiltskin, Headless Horseman * Cody Cameron as Pinocchio, the Three Pigs, Fergus * Larry King as Doris the Ugly Stepsister * Christopher Knights as The Three Blind Mice * Amy Poehler as Snow White * Maya Rudolph as Rapunzel * Amy Sedaris as Cinderella * Aron Warner as Wolf * Cheri Oteri as Sleeping Beauty and actress * Ian McShane as Captain Hook * Susanne Blakeslee as Evil Queen * Regis Philbin as Mabel the Ugly Stepsister * Mark Valley as Cyclops * Chris Miller as Puppet Master * Seth Rogen as Ship Captain * Tom Kane as Guard No. 1 * Kari Wahlgren as Old Lady * John Lithgow as Lord Farquaad * John Krasinski as Lancelot Category:DreamWorks Animation Category:Paramount Pictures